1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for reprinting by using a temporarily stored spool file for printing.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known transfer technology for sequentially transferring file data written as a spool file via an OS without waiting for completion of spooling in a mechanism of Windows (registered trademark).
There is also a known technology for creating a unique spool file apart from the spool file for printing created in the mechanism of Windows (registered trademark) and using the spool file for reprinting.
For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-196916 discloses a retransfer technology for temporarily spooling print data transferred to a printer for the sake of using it after finishing the transfer, and retransferring the stored and spooled print data to the printer.
However, in the past technologies retransferring the unique spool file prepared for a retransfer can be performed as long as the print data is re-readable and the spooling is already finished and the process is performed in sequential processing.
For instance, there is a problem that, even if a state of the printer incapable of continuing the printing is recognized while spooling the print data, it is necessary to wait until the spooling of the spool file is finished and so it takes time until retransferring the spool file to another device.
The present invention has been implemented in consideration of the problem, and an object thereof is to provide a print control mechanism capable of retransferring at higher speed in the mechanism for retransferring the print data by using the unique spool file.